Happy Birthday Brat
by xxxxxAnimePsychoGirlxxxxx
Summary: Happy Birthday Mikasa! Rivamika week everybody!


**More for Rivamika week as promised!**

**Happy Birthday Brat**

Mikasa looked at the small package sitting on her night stand. It hadn't been there when she left earlier for strength training, and she wondered how someone had managed to get into her room, even though it was locked tight. She shrugged it off and looked at the small package. Deep blue wrapping paper with a cloth red ribbon, and a small tag that simply red To: Mikasa.

Untying the robin with nimble fingers, and unfolding the paper (how had someone have gotten the holding so precise?) to reveal a music box, with delicate carvings of little dancers, swirling branches, and tiny flowers. She opened the box to find inside a small mirror, a note, and a tiny dancer, who span in time with a soft, tinkling song. The dancer had ebony hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and a red scarf wrapped around her neck matching a red dress. It took Mikasa a moment to realize the dancer was her.

"What the-?"

She picked up the note and began to read it.

'Mikasa, I wanted to do something nice for you, because I know the past few weeks have been shit-'

Mikasa could remember the fight she had with Eren, the screaming match in the middle of the dinning hall, the tears, the nights with no one to comfort her. Her heart sped up, was this an apology from Eren!? On her birthday she believed no one would care, after all no one had even acknowledged her throughout the whole day, she though maybe they where planning to throw a surprise party for her, but as it was already 11 pm, she very much so doubted it.

'-so I made you this for your birthday. It's nothing special so don't get to excited. Happy Birthday brat.

-Levi

Mikasa put down the note. He had Meade this... For her. She'd never thought the short man would ever so something kind for her, much less given her such a beautiful present, handmade. She stood up and walked out of her room. Everyone else had been asleep for a while now, but Mikasa knew he would still be up, he was always up, nightmares kept him up, she remembered him telling her that once, and she was glad she knew it now. She walked, then jogged, then flat out ran to his office, breathing heavy, still winded from her strength training. She stopped just outside his door, fist stopping an inch away from the door.

'This... I can't do this...' She turned on her heels and began to walk back to her room.

"Did you get the box?"

She turned around to face Levi standing in the doorway, moonlight illuminating his silhouette, the only light source in the dark room.

"I did." Mikasa murmured. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it..." Levi stared at her for a few seconds. "Would you like to come in, there's one more thing I want to give you."

Mikasa gulped, but walked in anyway. 'Whats he planning.'

Levi went over to his tack and pulled open a drawer. A million situations ran through Mikasas head, making her heart race with both fear and excitement.

Levi pulled a small paper sack.

"Again, it's nothing special, but..." He pulled out a small cupcake from the bag, a tiny candle placed in it. He swiped a match and lit the candle, walking over to Mikasa with it. "I hope you like it."

Mikasa stared at the warm light, a tear slipped down her cheek, followed by another, and another until she was sobbing. "Th-thank you Levi."

Levi held her close with one arm, the cupcake in another. "You don't need to thank me... Mikasa."

He helped her sit down on the sofa in his office, cradling her against his chest, holding up the cupcake. "Make a wish."

Mikasa smiled, blowing out the small light source, leaving them with nothing but the moonlight.

"What did you wish for?" He asked her quietly.

"If I tell it won't come true." She answered, tears still staining her cheek but a playful smile on her lips.

"Tell me." Levi whispered.

"Come closer, it's a secret."

Levi inched closer to her face, his lips mere inches from hers.

"I wished that we would-" she never got to say the last part.

Her birthday wish came true.


End file.
